Dancing Angels
by K-K-Girl
Summary: The Big Dance. and Hikari-chan can't dance! so who gets to teach her? Yamato of course, and this is Yakari/Hikato! SO BUZZ OFF YOU ANTI-HIKARI FREAKS!!!
1. It Begins

A/N: ya know, I've got a bunch of other Digimon ficlets too, did you know? But I'm not posting them because I have TWENTY-TWO SPIRITED AWAY FICS THAT ALL NEED TO BE UPDATED pant heave gasp SO forgive me for slow updating. That is, if I post this ficlet before my others. *sweatdrop*  
  
Disclaimer: I no own you idiot!  
  
Three POV  
  
Title: Dancing Angels  
  
Summery: Hikari is almost paranoid with the big dance coming up. It's sort of a school/community thing, for students to get to know the Real World (or so the newspaper said). It being the first dance she was ever going to. Like any other paranoid girl, she's not sure what she'll do if she isn't asked out (though since this is a Jr. High Get To Know The Highschool thing, Taichi would most likely take her) but Takeru and Daisuke would probably handle that (once one of them summoned up enough courage). Right. So the date thing isn't a problem, right? (insert Hikari biting her nails) what would she wear? No, don't worry about that. Mimi was here, she was going to the dance too. Mimi would cover the clothing problem. Oh, no! Hikari doesn't know how to dance! O_0;; so, after the stress of not being able to dance keeps her up Hikari gets desperate and asks Taichi who suggests Yamato. But what if Yamato doesn't want to teach her how to dance? Or what if he can't? she loses more sleep. Poor Hikari!  
  
So, now that I've completely given the story away, do you still want to read it?  
  
Whatever.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So, Yagami-san," Hitomi, the girl who's locker was next to Hikari's, said one afternoon. "Are you going to the Big Dance? No school before, the day it is, or the day after." Hitomi quirked an eyebrow. "You have heard of it, right?"  
  
Heard of it? it was all she could think about! Just last week her parents had dubbed her old enough and mature and smart enough to go to a dance on her own! Of course she had "heard" of it!  
  
"Hitomi-san," Hikari said, slamming her locker shut and swinging her backpack over one shoulder. "Of course I'm going. Have you got a date?"  
  
"Three of them." Hitomi imitated Hikari's earlier actions.  
  
"Three?" Hikari cried. "Three dates in one night? Hitomi, are you sure that's wise?"  
  
"Come off it," Hitomi flicked her hair as she walked past Hikari. "You've never dated before, you have no fashion sense, you can't dance, you haven't even sucked on a boy's tongue. What would you know, Hikari?" she marched off, quickly lost in the emptying school halls. Her latter remarks hurt. Hikari just stood there for a moment, working very hard to keep the hurt from showing.  
  
Her features drooped anyway, and Taichi was quick to notice when she walked in that afternoon home, seeming about to cry and extremely worn down.  
  
"Hikari-chan," he said immediately. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Their parents wouldn't be home for a few more hours.  
  
"Nothing, Taichi." Hikari said miserably, groping around the kitchen until her fingers came in contact with an apple.  
  
"I'm not buying that," Taichi said, planting himself firmly in her way so that she had no where else to go. Other than the fridge, of course, but it was cold enough already.  
  
So, with a light sniff, Hikari related Hitomi's words to her big brother.  
  
He scoffed. "Well, Duh; Hitomi is jealous of you, Hikari. That's why she's so bratty."  
  
"But everything she said is true!" Hikari cried, wondering how her brother could fail so miserably at looking at the point. By now Hikari was well- used to Hitomi and her behavior. "I've never dated before, even Izzy dresses better then I do, I DON'T know how to dance not even move to the music or whatever you people call it, and I've never kissed anybody!"  
  
"Yes, you've kissed plenty of people."  
  
"You, Okaasan, Otousan," Hikari said distractedly. "I mean, on the mouth. You know, making out and stuff like that. How did Hitomi put it? sucking on a boy's tongue?"  
  
Lucky for Hikari, Taichi was pretty loose on those things when it came to his little sister. As long as he knew, approved, and liked whoever was eating is sister's face, that is.  
  
"Don't worry, Imouto," Taichi said, dragging her to the living room and planting her on the cough. He sat next to her. "I'll help you, how about that? I've had more experience with all of those things."  
  
Hikari laughed, feeling a little better. "You mean you've sucked on a boy's tongue before?"  
  
Taichi choked on her apple, which he had "mistakenly" taken. Hikari laughed again.  
  
.  
  
But as she lay in bed that night, Hikari couldn't help the feelings of uneasiness that enveloped her. If she showed up like she was planning to - yellow skirt, pink and white tank top, sandals, curled hair, no date, just standing off on the sidelines being content to simply be there... Hitomi would make her life a living hell. Hikari swallowed.  
  
She couldn't help having never dated before. She had never asked anybody, and nobody had asked her. Besides, her parents didn't allow it. she had never really thought about fashion and trendy styles and whatnot. And Hikari had certainly never worn make-up before, not even at Halloween! And as for the kissing thing... 'I don't know,' Hikari thought. 'maybe if I'm lucky some guy and I will fall madly in love and he'll ask me out and I'll get my first real kiss...' silly thought, that. And what about dancing? Hikari shuddered.  
  
One could have the clothes, the guys, the everything and be the biggest social and mental outcast of all time for simply not being able to go back and forth to the music. Hikari had tried dancing once or twice before; the first at an uncles wedding. Taichi and she had just held hands and went in a circle, which innocently enough managed to cover the bride with cake and the dance floor with broken glass and sore rear ends; the second time had been a simple groove to the music alone in her room. Not too many things had survived that, and shortly after Taichi had moved to his own room. Less things to break. Not that the things she had broken were hers, anyway. It was an accident!  
  
'Calm down, Hikari,' she thought, trying to look at the bright side of things. 'This is your first dance! Be happy you're even getting to go!' she tossed and turned blankly for a while.  
  
One week. Takeru or Daisuke would get her within a week, one of them, surely, would. And if not, Taichi had said he would take her. No problem. Acting was a necessity; pretend that dating was done every day and night, and Hikari could p[ass the dating experience. Okay, so she'd end up checking out a few books. Books were good. And books knew how to get a first kiss. A two in one deal, eh? Okay. So far so good. She'd be ready mentally within one week. Yeah. But what would she wear? The skirt and tank top now seemed like things a bag lady would wear to a party. Hitomi would destroy her, Hitomi and all of Hitomi's friends. What would she do, what would she do? She couldn't ask Okaasan or Otousan, they were both busy with work, and anyway, she didn't want them thinking her unable to handle herself. Taichi - Taichi would help her? No. even if he tried, he was more interested in working up the courage to ask Sora out. The thought of rejection was distracting him, and Hikari would all but be forgotten in his world.  
  
Miyako? Yeah, Miyako was great at clothes and stuff, right? Right. No. Hikari didn't want to be a bother, just for her own stupid reasons. That would be so selfish. Hikari didn't want to be selfish or get in anybody's way, never! And Miyako was working full-time on ken, for personal reasons, though it was obvious she wanted him to ask her out. Sora? That would OBVIOUSLY be getting in Taichi's way, and it might mess things up totally for him! Plus, Sora was helping her mother get a bunch of flowers ready, a lot of flowers being bought and stuff, for the Big Dance (as Hikari now called it) and many other things, then the usual customers.  
  
Mimi? Yeah, Mimi knew EVERYTHING there was to know about fashion. Mimi always had a flexible schedule too. Mimi could help. One week. Mimi might be able to do it!  
  
Comforted by this thought, Hikari's thoughts turned to dancing. She shuddered again. Everybody knew how to dance, even if it was a simple throw- your-arms-around-your-partner-and-sway-to-the-music, they could do it. Hikari would end up bruising her partner's feet in five seconds flat, give or take. Despite what others said, books could NOT help with this sort of thing.  
  
(A/N: so true!)  
  
Again, not something she could ask anybody in the family. Not about to ask a boy. Mimi? Wouldn't she be a big enough bother just for the outfit shopping thing? Besides, Mimi did strange American things that left Hikari wondering about her sanity. Dancing would be no different. Was there nobody else? A real teacher was what she needed. The gym coach? No, she was a blabber mouth, and the entire island of Japan (among others) would know that Yagami Hikari couldn't dance even if her life depended on it.  
  
Panic set in. books! Books were plan A. Plan B was to go online for support. Plan C? maybe she wouldn't need to dance at all...  
  
Exhaustion finally took over, and Hikari fell asleep. One week. One week more.  
  
That was, one more day of school (as the next was a holiday in some religion that Hikari had never heard about before, the one after that was the Headmaster's wife's sister-in-law's cousin's daughter's nephew's uncle's best friend's father's cousin's birthday, and from there it just seemed pointless to have a day of school when the buzzing about the Big Dance was at its peak.) and five days. Three of those days would be spent in the books, undoubtedly. Then a day at the mall with Mimi, whenever she could fit it into her schedule (if at all), then what? One day for dancing? Who to get dancing lessons from? Hikari was already aware of what books wouldn't work (she'd tried that before) and a computer shared by a family could only do so much.  
  
Hikari slept restlessly.  
  
Stupid Hitomi. Ruining her once-perfect life. 


	2. Libraries and Lists

A/N: remember what I said about it being cold enough already? That's a big fashion problem. I mean, okay, this Big Dance Thing I've scheduled (ah, what an imagination!) is taking place under the stars, by the bay. There's going to be a BIG dance platform, you know? *starts to get excited* and a big stage with lots and lots of hott guys - err, I mean, lots and lots of different bands and whatnot playing! There'll be a BIG table with lots and LOTS of tasty snack for sweets-lovers, vegetarians, and carnivores alike! There'll be lots of grass, and pretty decorations, and lots of flowers, then the whole moonlit bay thing with romance blossoming everywhere and couples and stuff and IF YOU PEEPS CAN KEEP THAT IN MIND because I'm not really one to explain things ahead of time (like I am now) then explain them all over again when I already explained them ahead of time. Dur. So! Just keep that in mind... Hikari's nightmare starts here. One week. Yeeheehee, I'm in for some torture, baby, real torture! *skips off chuckling evilly, trips and falls over invisible speck of dust, then runs off swearing*  
  
The next morning  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yagami-san," Hitomi said the next morning before first period at their lockers. "Ooh, Yagami-san, you don't look too good. I don't think your date will like that."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine," Hikari said.  
  
"Ha! Nice try. I bet you haven't even got a date. Well?"  
  
Hikari chose not to answer.  
  
"That's what I thought," Hitomi said with an annoying look of superiority on her oh-so-perfect face. "I'm guessing you think Motomiya or Takaishi will ask you out, huh? Not. Motomiya, to be seen with him would be a major social put down, dear Yagami-san, and Takaishi is with me."  
  
Hikari's head snapped up. "He is not! Takeru would never, not with a whore like you!" it had slipped out before she could stop it; Hikari hadn't gotten much sleep the other night, and Hitomi simply pissed her off by being Hitomi. But Hikari had never, never ever, never swore before. She clapped a hand to her mouth, mumbling an apology.  
  
Hitomi recovered from whatever shock Hikari had put her in. "What's that? Can't even swear to your worst enemy without committing suicide of guilt?" Hitomi marched off with her two other friends laughing, just as the last bell rang. Hikari was late to class.  
  
But, luckily for her clean record, the teacher let it go.  
  
The day passed uneventfully other than the usual from Hitomi and Co. when the last bell rang, and everybody stampeded about the halls, Hikari shouted into a phone asking Mimi if she could go shopping with her any time, and they made a date tomorrow, then to Taichi to tell Okaasan and Otousan, if they got home before her, that she was going to the public library.  
  
Which was exactly where she went, and Daisuke and Takeru walked her there even. Wasn't that sweet of them? But neither asked her out. Hikari dismissed it; she'd have to get one alone. Takeru... she needed to ask him about Hitomi.  
  
There were plenty of books on both dating and dancing, and Hikari found herself copying down notes even, for things she had never thought of. Like 'Don't get chummy on the first date' and 'if he feels you up then smack him, cuz honey, he ain't the one for you' and 'don't stare at him but don't look away too much; pay close attention to what he's saying without paying attention'. which was fine with Hikari. She only wanted to be able to pretend that she'd been dating all her life, and that simply required the knowledge of the basics. Not basics that grown-ups told you, but basics from experience.  
  
After she figured she had enough reference notes, Hikari didn't bother checking out any dating books. It was the dancing ones. After easily dismissing the ones she had already tried, Hikari sat don at her little table in the kiddie section with three or four books, all of which guaranteed best dancing skills ever, or something moronic like that.  
  
The first was all about square dancing. Literally. Hikari wasn't interesting in spending five chapters on how to do-si-do the right way, but then, there was supposed to be all sorts of music, right? All sorts of dancing. But after flipping through every dancing book in the library (even the ones she tried before) she found nothing that would help her other than 'don't look down when you dance' and 'gaze at your partner THROUGH YOUR LASHES'. The latter might supposedly get her The Kiss.  
  
With a sigh, Hikari looked down at her neatly written notes in her neat script.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss?" asked the librarian, coming over. "The library is closing now, if you'd like to come back tomorrow. Will you be checking out any books?"  
  
"No, but thank you very much." Hikari said, smiling. She gathered her things and left.  
  
It was dark outside. Wow.  
  
Before she could reach the end of the sidewalk, though, Taichi drove up.  
  
"Hey, Imouto," he said through the window. "Okaasan and Otousan made me come out here looking for you. check out a million books?"  
  
"Didn't check out any."  
  
Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Anou, okay," he said haltingly, and Hikari gave him a wry smile. "Need a ride home?"  
  
"Yes, please, thank you Oniisan."  
  
Taichi grinned. "No problem. It's my job, isn't it?"  
  
"I guess," Hikari said, climbing in the front seat.  
  
.  
  
After dinner and getting ready for bed, Hikari made a little check list: Get dating experience, find a way to insure first real kiss, get outfit, learn to dance.  
  
Proudly, she reviewed her notes taken (it was an absolute shock when she found she had memorized all of them) and she put a check mark next to 'get dating experience'. And, after a moment's hesitation, she put a check next to 'find a way to insure first real kiss'. Dating experience required having been sucking on some guy's tongue, right? Right.  
  
Hikari sighed and put everything away in her desk. She'd show Hitomi and her goons. She'd show them. Mimi had the best fashion sense in the world, and once she heard Hikari's problem, she'd come up with a miracle way to get the best best-looking outfit that would work wonderfully, and Hitomi would learn. Hikari could also milk it for all it was worth and ask about kissing and dating (just to be safe) and maybe dancing.  
  
Hikari slept somewhat more peacefully...  
  
. 


	3. At The Mall With Mimi

A/N: oi, three chapters in one night.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
... and woke up bright and early. A bit too early, in fact. She threw on a light pink shirt with a flower on it and her usual yellow shorts, then ate breakfast and mulled around for a bit. It wasn't long before she was locked safely in her room (after a shower just for the heck of it) and her radio turned on, low in case somebody was still sleeping. She tried dancing, or what she had figured out from books, but it didn't turn out so well.  
  
As it was, Hikari was almost late for her shopping date with Mimi, and Taichi drove her to the mall, seemingly thinking it fun to lean on the car horn and scream obscenities to other drivers while going the wrong way on a one-way street fifty miles higher then what the speed was supposed to be.  
  
Hikari didn't find it fun, or funny, but Tai was having a blast, so she just clung to her seatbelt and prayed.  
  
After surviving, She managed to be five minutes earlier than Mimi, who showed up in a flurry.  
  
Her hair was a bright yellow, with pink stars. Imagine that. She wore a sleeveless tank top and a pleated yellow skirt with pink flowers, probably to match her hair.  
  
"So, Hikari," Mimi said brightly once they were inside the mall. "What's up?"  
  
"The ceiling." They laughed. "Actually, Mimi-chan, it's the Big Dance coming up, and I'm not quite so sure what to wear and stuff..."  
  
"A problem easily fixed!" Mimi said, eyes sparkling. "Let's see... well, the obvious is that your skin is so pale, so we're either going for Cute or Body-conscious." Mimi put a finger to her chin in thought, looking Hikari up and down. "Hmm... dark solid colors would probably make you glow, and light pastel colors would probably make you shine. In which case, it's up to you; who is it you're dressing up for, Hikari-chan?"  
  
Hikari flushed. "Nobody yet..." she muttered.  
  
"Wonderful," Mimi clapped her hands together. "That gives us plenty of freedom! Okay, so, what do you think is better, dark and solid or light and fluffy?"  
  
Hikari stared at her. "Huh?"  
  
Mimi refrained from smacking a hand to her forehead. "Well, come on, we'll start out slow." With that, she grabbed Hikari's hand and led her to a store that was all dark but filled with some of the most amazing things she had ever seen. It was almost a shame to call them clothing.  
  
"Alright!" Mimi said happily, and began running to and fro, grabbing dresses and pants and skirts and blouses and sleeveless tops, of every color. Then Hikari was dragged into the dressing room with a three way mirror, and Mimi dressed and undressed her like a doll. Hikari found she rather enjoyed it.  
  
I think that you should be body-conscious," Mimi decided about an hour later. "What do you think, Hikari? Would you rather be cute or body conscious?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Understanding, Mimi grinned and said, "Cute is as Cute does; cute hair, cute outfit, cute looks, girlish cuteness of a completely chaste lifestyle. Body-conscious is just down-right sexy."  
  
"Oh." Which one would get a kiss? Sexy or chaste? Hmm, choices, choices... "You're the expert, Mimi-chan; whatever goes." She said after a moment of thought.  
  
"Lovely!" Mimi's smile broadened. "Okay, now here's the next part; would you like pants and blouse, pants and shirt, pants and sleeveless top, pants and tank top, short shirt and blouse, short skirt and tank top of sleeveless top, or long skirt with one of them, or a dress with a short hem or a dress with a long hem?" Mimi trailed off, once more looking Hikari up and down. "Well, since you always wear those cute shorts of yours or a skirt, then I think we ought to stick with something surprising and new; a dress."  
  
Another look-up-and-down pause.  
  
"Form-fitting, I think. We'll have to see if you've filled out enough. C'mon Hikari, on to a real store!" Mimi began walking out. Hikari followed her.  
  
"Mimi-chan, what do you mean by 'filled out'?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Your chest, of course," came the correspondent reply. "Cleavage is an important step in having a body, you know. Now, what kind of dress, hmm... short or long, short or long, sleeves or no sleeves, sleeves or no sleeves... and of course we'll have to get you a make-up job and your hair done." Mimi trailed off into her own little world of fantasies for a moment.  
  
"But nothing that'll be permanent," Hikari said quickly. "It took me forever to get my parents let me go to this..."  
  
"Ah," Mimi said. "They won't like your plan of being body-conscious, then."  
  
"Anou..."  
  
"we'll worry about that later! A whole week, I think I can get you outfitted by then."  
  
"A week?" Hikari squeaked. "This'll take an entire week? But I don't have all week! I still have to-" smartly, she shut her mouth as they entered another store.  
  
"Do what?" Mimi asked, checking the price on a dress and wrinkling her nose.  
  
Hikari muttered something about dancing lessons.  
  
"Oh, you're getting dancing lessons? I'll try to have us done by the end of today, then," Mimi said, grinning once more. She was all smiles.  
  
And, literally, the entire day was spent running from store to store, trying everything on only to put three things on hold while scuttling off to another store to see if they had the same thing if not better for an acceptable price, and once this was done with every store in the mall they went running from one to another, using Mimi's photographic memory to choose which stores had the better price and which stores had the better clothes, and it was well past lunch time when they finally got Hikari a dress, high-heeled sandals, a matching purse, earrings, a complete make-up kit (Mimi's treat, Hikari was a little worried what she'd do with all of the face paint once this was over and how she'd hide it) gloves, special tights that were the color of your skin so people didn't know you had them on ("Panty hose, Hikari-chan." "Panty-hose? Wow!") nail polish ("what's with the gloves??" "you won't be wearing them all the time.") and a cute little comb with a teddy bear on it that Hikari just HAD to have.  
  
Then Mimi did the exact same thing, well, almost, except with hair salons, looking at their books, prices, how long their lines were, when they had appointments, and when they finally decided on one, it was only for Mimi to spend thirty minutes talking to a woman with the most funky hair in the world (Hikari's mind had blocked it out for her to relieve stress) to poke and play with Hikari's hair, and simply giving Mimi written instructions on what could be done with it.  
  
It was well past ten p.m. when Mimi drove Hikari home.  
  
"I'd say a rather eventful shopping trip, ne?" Mimi asked. how differently she drived from Taichi; Hikari felt she could relax.  
  
"I'll say. I've never done that before."  
  
"You haven't? oh dear, Hikari." They stopped at her house, and Hikari grabbed her big bag of Big Dance material (or so Hikari called it) and she and Mimi smiled at each other. "Good luck with your dancing lessons. The shoes'll be great for twists," Mimi said winking before driving off.  
  
Inside, everybody was still up, waiting for her.  
  
"We were getting worried," Hikari's Okaasan said.  
  
"What'd you get?" her Otousan asked, looking at the bag.  
  
"Girlie things," Hikari said, blushing a little bit. "Um, Tomorrow Mimi's coming over to play with my hair, if that's all right..."  
  
"No problem here," her Okaasan yawned.  
  
"Can I go to bed now?" Taichi whined.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Up in her room, Hikari carefully put her things in her closet. Then she put a check mark next to 'get an outfit' and went to bed with a light smile. Mimi would be over around ten a.m. (she had other appointments) to play with Hikari's hair then give her written instructions (complete with pictures) on how to put it up, and even more detailed instructions for her make-up.  
  
Hikari had a feeling that on the night of the dance Mimi would end up doing her make-up and driving her there. Wouldn't surprise her.  
  
With another yawn, Hikari was asleep. 


	4. Gatomon's Assessment

A/N: what's with Takeru and Hitomi you ask?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next morning, after another quick breakfast, Mimi did come over, with the very detailed instructions on how to apply make-up, and after about twenty minutes of fiddling around, detailed instructions on how to do her hair. Happily, Hikari accepted these and studied them closely until they were memorized before going downstairs.  
  
Of her before five days, she only had three left. Three days to learn how to dance. After a swift lunch, Hikari went back upstairs into Taichi's room (he was out) and surfed the net (Google knows everything!) on how to dance. Shockingly enough, this was done rather neatly and much less more messy then before. As in, she thought she might pass as a dancer if she kept this up!  
  
But it was only one site, and the rest of the pages were booted off due to some sort of filter Taichi had put on the computer. Weird. Hikari erased her tracks in the history and cookie files, then shut down the computer, went downstairs, and sighed.  
  
This was a BIG problem. Not only did she not have a date by now, but she still couldn't dance. Could one learn how to dance in just three days? God, she hoped so. After a while of biting her nails, Hikari suddenly thought; "Gatomon!"  
  
Gatomon knew quite a bit, and maybe she could dance too? It was well worth a shot.  
  
So she left a note for Tai saying where she was and what she was doing, rebooted his computer, and within twenty minutes was in the Digital World.  
  
Gatomon was a very good listener, and wonderfully sympathetic too.  
  
"I'll ask around." Was what she said. And it was so comforting to Hikari. 'I'll ask around'. That's was her partner's way of saying, 'I'll find a way to teach how to dance whether it kills me or not'. It was so sweet.  
  
"Thank you so much, Gatomon," she whispered. "You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"Sure I do," Gatomon said with a smile. "It's all you've been talking about, this dance thing. But there's a catch; I want to come and have complete control of your camera." Broadened smile; so cat-like. "I want to catch some pics of ya dancing and kissing and having the time of your life."  
  
Hikari laughed. "Done deal, girl!"  
  
"Okay! So, you'd better get back and practice your make-up, and I'll ask around." Gatomon's smile never faded; it was wise. Hikari loved her partner very, very much. "Pick me up on the night of the dance, okay? I bet you'll be pretty busy learning how to dance before then."  
  
"I guess," Hikari aid, not an inch of doubt in her voice. "Hey, if anything pops up, call me, okay? You know, that thing with our D3s that Izzy showed us?"  
  
"You bet!" Gatomon said. "Now get, you!"  
  
Hikari laughed again, gave Gatomon another hug, then went back to the Human World. Gatomon watched the TV screen she had disappeared at closely for a few seconds, gave a cat-like sigh, then looked up determinedly.  
  
"OI!" She roared. A few birdromon in the distance scattered. Gatomon blinked, then took off at a run.  
  
As she ran, she mulled over the Digidestined in her mind. The only ones she'd trust Hikari with. It wasn't long until she came to a conclusion, and changed course abruptly.  
  
.  
  
Gabumon was lazing around in the sun (like a cat might, Gatomon couldn't help but notice) and snacking on an occasional fish in a small stream nearby. Gatomon watched him for a moment, then leapt smoothly down from the tree she had been in.  
  
"Gabumon!" she called. "Gabumon, can you do me a favor, please?" 


End file.
